Sólo un momento más
by Tsukinokourei
Summary: Ese instante en el cual no quieres separate de esa persona, quieres quedarte a su lado y no dejarla jamás. Esos sentimientos son lo que experimentan Kuroko y Kagami en el tiempo que llevan saliendo juntos.


Bueno, este es el primer fic que subo en este sitio, un KagaKuro melosín xD

Espero que les guste

...

**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke no me pertenece, todos sus personajes son propiedad de Tadatoshi Fujimaki

...

* * *

**...**

**Sólo un momento más**

**...**

_10:45 pm_

-Nos vemos mañana Kagami-kun

Se dio la vuelta para caminar hacia su casa, que no estaba muy lejos de donde estaban, pero Kagami no lo soltó

-…―volteó―Kagami-kun

Kagami lo jaló hacia él y entrelazó sus manos con las de Kuroko, estaban un poco frías.

-¿En serio tienes que irte?

Kuroko sonrió, apretó ligeramente las manos del otro chico, sintiendo lo cálidas que eran.

-Sí, Kagami-kun. Ya es tarde.

-¿10 minutos?

Kuroko soltó una risita. Llevaba 3 semanas saliendo con Kagami, y de pronto había conocido el lado acaramelado de él. No es como si le molestara, al contrario, le gustaba que él fuera el único que podía ver esa parte de él.

-Perdón Kagami-kun, pero si no entro pronto mi padre puede enfadarse

Kagami suspiró acercando a Kuroko a él sin soltar sus manos y recargó suavemente sus labios en el cabello del más bajo cerrando los ojos. Segundos después sintió como Kuroko soltaba sus manos para después pasar sus brazos a la espalda de Kagami abrazándolo.

Kagami sonrió y también lo abrazó meciéndolo levemente, no podía evitar sentirse completamente feliz con ese chico, y tener que dejarlo aunque fuera sólo por una noche era difícil. Salían mucho, pero Kagami sentía de todas maneras que el tiempo no era suficiente. Quería pasar las noches con él, quería despertar y verlo a su lado. No quería separarse ni un momento de él.

Kuroko sintió como Kagami lo apretaba, cerró los ojos sonriendo. Para ser sincero, cuando Kagami le había preguntado si quería salir con él aún no estaba completamente seguro de sus sentimientos. Incluso le había pedido un poco de tiempo para pensarlo, y ahora no se imaginaba cómo habría sido su vida si lo hubiera rechazado. Estaba completa y totalmente enamorado de él.

-Kagami-kun…―alzó la mirada―Te quiero

El más alto se sorprendió sonrojándose un poco, era la primera vez que Kuroko le decía eso…en persona (Sus mensajes de textos resultaron ser más románticos de lo que Kagami creía). Sonrió tiernamente y tomó las mejillas de Kuroko acercando sus rostros

-Yo también te quiero, Kuroko Tetsuya

Dicho esto juntó sus labios con los del otro chico, haciendo que éste se sonrojara levemente. Los besos de Kagami solían ser muy tiernos, cosa que sorprendía a Kuroko, que no habría podido imaginarse que sería así al ver la fuerza que usaba cuando jugaba básquetbol.

Kagami se separó levemente y miró a los ojos a Kuroko

-Estás frío

-¿Eh?

Kagami se enderezó y comenzó a quitarse su bufanda, Kuroko trató de detenerlo.

-Kagami-kun, estamos prácticamente enfrente de mi casa, cuando entre ya no tendré frío. Tú todavía debes ir a tu apartamento.

-No importa, tienes frío ahora

-Pero-

Kagami no le hizo caso y le puso la bufanda acomodándola suavemente, para después tomar sus manos.

-Listo, nos vemos mañana, ¿sí?

Kuroko asintió, desistiendo de devolverle la bufanda al otro chico. Sabía que Kagami no se detendría hasta que se la quedara.

-Nos vemos mañana…si no te enfermas Kagami-kun

Kagami soltó una risita y volvió a besar con ternura al chico.

-No lo haré―le revolvió suavemente el cabello―Duerme bien Kuroko

-Tú también Kagami-kun

Kagami le sonrió y dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a su apartamento. Kuroko lo vio alejarse con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chamarra. Agachó un poco la mirada, el aroma de Kagami impregnado en la bufanda hizo que se sonrojara levemente.

Kagami suspiró, el aire frío de la noche golpeaba su cuerpo, pero no se arrepentía de darle su bufanda a Kuroko. Había descubierto que ese chico era bastante friolento, sonrió soltando una risita. Le habría gustado quedarse más tiempo con él, pero no quería que sus padres lo odiaran incluso antes de que conocieran su relación.

-¡Kagami-kun!

-¿?

Antes de que pudiera voltear sintió como los brazos de Kuroko lo abrazaban con fuerza. Giró un poco su cabeza sorprendido.

-¿Kuroko? ¿Qué pasa?

Pudo ver y sentir que Kuroko se apretaba a él abrazándolo con fuerza, vio que las mejillas del otro chico estaban muy sonrojadas…o quizás eso fuera culpa del frío. Después de todo a medida que avanzaba la noche el frío también incrementaba.

-10 minutos…

Kagami salió de sus pensamientos, no quitó la vista de su pareja, que escondió su rostro en su espalda apretándolo más.

-Están bien…10 minutos más…

Kagami se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente sonrió. Logró darse la vuelta y abrazar con fuerza a Kuroko.

-Si haces eso la próxima vez pediré 15 minutos

Escuchó como el otro soltaba una risita, después de unos segundos Kuroko se separó un poco y puso sus manos sobre las mejillas del más alto mirándolo por un momento.

-No…no me dejes nunca, Kagami-kun

Kagami lo miró sorprendido, pero después puso su mano sobre la de Kuroko sonriendo tiernamente.

-Nunca

Separó la distancia entre sus rostros y lo besó. Kuroko sintió como el frío en su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer, Kagami pasó su brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo más a su propio cuerpo. Al sentir esa cercanía los latidos del corazón del menor comenzaron a acelerarse.

No lograba entender como cada día que estaba con Kagami, él conseguía hacerlo sentir de esa manera. Era como aquél día que había decidido aceptar salir con Kagami, cuando iba a decírselo su corazón palpitaba como ahora y sentía mariposas en el estómago (Por más cursi que fuera esa expresión, era exactamente lo que sentía). Además, al ver la sonrisa de Kagami al decírselo supo de inmediato que había tomado la decisión correcta. Y desde ese día en adelante no se arrepentiría jamás.

.

.::.

* * *

**Notas finales:** Ahí está (~TwT)~ He estrenado oficialmente esta cuenta que creé hace mil años xD me da no se qué que no pueda justificar el texto y que no pueda dejar espacios en blanco D: Pero será cosa de acostumbrarme xD Coméntenme si les gustó, si no, crítica constructiva, lo que sea 8D


End file.
